bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Monkey City Buildings
This page is the place for you to put your conceptions for buildings for NK's new game, Bloons Monkey City! Keep in mind that good conceptions should have a description of the building, what tower/bloon it's for, the cost, Power used, time to build, XP you get when it finishes building, and the City Level required to unlock, and the size. Base Buildings Building towers are an essential part of expanding your city. Put your conceptions for buildings that enable towers here. The links for the names of the buildings will lead you to the page of the tower it houses. Chlorine Factory Chlorine Factories provide your army with Poison Emitters. Each Factory houses to Emitters. Cost: 1500 City Cash. Power Used: 40. Time to Build: 6 hours. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 600. Unlock: Level 30. Size: 1x1. Jetpack Storage Jetpack Monkeys can shoot powerful lasers, but can be placed on land and water as well! Cost: 500 Monkey Military Base Here Monkey Soldiers do all their training and military tactics, they have become well-versed in the art of bloon-popping, and war. They have agreed to Join you on your quest for Popping bloons and dominatening!!! cost: 1500 City Cash Assassins' Den Stealth Monkeys have always been capable of sneaking their way through enemy forces. Now, they have joined your side and are eager to take out some bloons! Each Assassin's Den enlists one Stealth Monkey into your defences. Cost: 700 City Cash Morphing Energy Lab Bloonouflaugers can help if your towers just can't hit those fast bloons, stunning them, however, the disadvantage is that they become camo instead of flying pigs, but you can handla that, can you? Each Morhping Energy Lab enlists one Bloonouflauger into your defences. Cost: 750 City Cash Concert Stage Idol Monkeys are everyone's favorite! However, if you don't even have a Concert Stage, they can't hold concerts in your city, duh! Idols are extremely efficient at supporting towers, as well as giving you money and distracting the bloons! Each Concert Stage can keep one Idol in your city constantly. Cost: 1200 City Cash. House of Gravitational Magic This special building is where certain magical monkeys learn the art of manipulation of gravity from a certain oni named after a watermelon. Each one of these buildings can keep one Black Void Shooter in your army at all times. Requires Craton Terrain Cost: 650 City Cash Building Site This can only be placed on Abandoned Terrain and allows you to place Monkey Engineers in-game! Cost: 1000 City Cash Bloon Chipping Lab Bloon Chipping Labs allow tou to place 1 Bloon Chipper per lab, Bloon Chippers chew up bloons layers by sucking the bloons inside them! Cost: 1500 City Cash Helicopter Landing Spot Helicopter Landing Spots allow you to use one more Heli-Pilot per Helicopter landing Spot! They boost you in battle when fighting strong blimps! Cost: 1500 City Cash Bee Keeping Hut Bee Keeping Huts allow you to place amazing Bee Keepers in games! Each one allows you to place another Bee Keeper! Cost: 5000 City Cash Sub Dock This dock allows you to place Monkey Submarines in the game. You can only place them on water, but they have quite a few interesting and fun upgrades. Requires Lake, Deep Waters, or River terrain Cost: 1250 City Cash Shotguns R Us According to a recent study by the Omniversal Society of Awesomeness, shotguns are cooler than no shotguns. Live up to the trope by constructing this supply building for your trigger-happy monkeys. Cost: 500 City Cash Tracking Systems Lab Tracking systems mounted on a machine gun create a sentry gun, right? Well, have this building, and you can use those in battle! Cost: 2000 City Cash Advanced Vacuum Workshop Monkeys here build deadly anti-bloon vacuum cleaners called "suck cannons", and, deeming them unsafe for home use, have deployed them on the battlefield. Having one of these buildings grants you access to this totally awesome weapon! Cost: 650 City Cash Tank Garage Tanks are awesome. Very awesome. Whoever doesn't have a tank in their army isn't awesome. Become awesome with this building! Cost: 1000 City Cash Ferry Yard Too much water? Use these special boats to carry land towers on water! Requires Lake, Deep Waters, or River terrain Cost: 680 City Cash Hammer Hideout Everyone needs some close-to-the-track support. With the Hammer Hideout, you can have one Hammer Monkey in your city at all times. Requires Heavy Forest, Mountain, or Jungle terrain Cost: 700 City Cash Monkey School Like smart monkeys? This is for you! For each of these buildings you have, you get one Math Monkey! Cost: 300 City Cash. Decoys 'R' Us A special shop that allows you to use Decoy Monkeys! Cost: 1,000 City Cash. Anti-Special House Camo, Regrow and other bloons are really pain. With this, you get 1 Anti-Special Monkey to use against those bloons ! Cost: 350 City Cash Gravitational Vortex Suck and destroy bloons with the Gravitational Sucker ! You get one for each Gravitational Vortex built ! Cost: 500 City Cash Bloontonium Gun Production Center This Factory is nothing to do with sending Bloons, it provides the kind of Bloontonium required to place a Bloontonium Gun. Cost: 1,000 City Cash and 500 Bloontonium. Monkey laboratory This laboratory unlock the full-knowledge monkey scientist. These scientists throw potions in bloons. Each laboratory increase your monkey scientist population by 1 Cost: 350 City cash Al's Custom Chippers This new building for the bloon-sucking Bloon Chippers! Each Al's Custom Chippers increases Bloon Chipper population by 1. Cost: 351 City Cash Construction and Engineering Site Unleash the new BTD5 Deluxe engineering fury with the all new Engineer Monkey! Each Construction and Engineering Site increases Engineer Monkey population by 1. Cost: 500 City Cash Alter of Life Learn the secrets of bloon life energy absorption and use that power for Lifesuckers! Each Alter of Life adds 1 Lifesucker population to the town. Cost: 1500 City Cash Earthquake Site After a terrible earthquake created a crater, the monkeys harnessed it to make a tower that stuns bloons and even causes the ground to collapse. It adds 1 Tremor Tower to the town. It requires a craton terrain to build. Cost: 500 City Cash Unleashed Magic Site In a forest terrain, magic was found. This adds 1 Thaumic Monkey to your population. It requires a heavy forest terrain to build. Cost: 2500 City Cash Dark Cave The Cave is a good place for Dark Apprentice to train. Barracks This building alloes you to house monkey sergents and their companies. This increases your population by 1. Cost:$3000, unlocks at level 18, more at 23,26,29,33,34,38,40. Yao's Sentry Warehouse This building allows you to house Yao's Sentrys. Cost: $300. Unlocked at level 5. 1 more every 3 levels. Reconitum archer range These ranges hold the Reconitum archers. Same as Yao's Sentry Warehouse. Sword shed Sword sheds are a must in order to get sword monkeys https://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Monkey_(AnotherPersonAsAlways%27_conception), use them for melee combat at any time! Cost - $150, unlock 3 at level 3, get one more each level. Druid Hut Druid learns the secrets of magic, it adds 1 Druid to your population. Cost: 1750 City Cash Alchemist Lab Alchemist thinks about the new job about alchemy, it adds 1 Alchemist to your population. Cost: 1500 City Cash Firework Storage Firework Turrets are stored here, adds 1 Firework Turret to your population. Cost: 1000 City Cash Shifting Storage A storage for the towers which shift the most, adds 1 Shift Tower to your population. Cost: 2000 City Cash The Mine Miner Monkeys can dig here, adds 1 Miner Monkey to your population. Cost: 1000 City Cash Upgrade Buildings Not every tower is good by itself. You have to upgrade them to access their true potential! Put your conceptions for buildings that allow you to research upgrades for your towers here. The links also leads you to the tower the building researches. Arsenic Vaporization Facility The Arsenic Vaporization Facility researches upgrades for the Poison Emitter. The Facility can strengthen the poison, make the poison last longer, and so much more! Cost: 2300 City Cash. Power Used: 50. Time to Build: 2 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 4000. Unlock: Level 32. Size: 2x2. Shield Technology Lab Shield Generators are essential for defending your towers from bloon attacks. However, the ones you can construct in haste on the battlefield aren't the best. You need to research more advanced shielding. Cost: 200 City Cash Missile Technology Test Site M.I.T.T.s are essential for gaining upgrades that allow you to catch those pesky regen bloons with B.L.A.S.T.E.R.s. Requires 2×1 area. Cost: 2000 City Cash High-Tech Research Facility H.T.R.F's allow you to upgrade Monkey Engineers, Heli-Pilots and Bloon Chippers! What are thses towers good for without upgrades? Barely anything! Thats why H.T.R.F are so awsome! Cost: 5000 City Cash Bee Keeping Facility Bee Keeping Research Facilities allow you to upgrade your Bee Keepers! the already strong Bee Keepers get even MORE powerful when upgraded! Cost: 5500 City Cash Hammer Forging Campus Hammer Forging Campuses enable the upgrades of the Hammer Monkey, causing even more bloon-smashing. Cost: 5000 City Cash Monkey University In order to make Math Monkeys worthwhile, you need this building to research their upgrades! Cost: 700 City Cash. Decoy Factory Want to upgrade your Decoys so they provide more protection? This is the building you need! Cost: 1,500 City Cash. Equalizer Building Use this building to equalize bloons ! You can research Anti-Special Monkey upgrades here ! Cost: 1,000 City Cash Black Hole Facility You can get the Gravitational Sucker upgrades here. Cost: 1,500 City Cash Experimental Radiation Lab This Lab is required to research Bloontonium Gun's powerful upgrades! Cost: 5,000 City Cash and 1,500 Bloontonium. Bloon-popping Research lab This lab is needeed to unlock the upgrades of monkey scientist. Cost: 500 City cash Vacuum Research Facility This facility is required to unlock upgrades for the Bloonchipper. Cost: 400 City Cash Tool Factory & Nailgun Manufacturing Facility This facility is required to unlock upgrades for the the Monkey Engineer. Tremor Research Center This allows you to research powerful upgrades for your Tremor Tower Cost: 750 City Cash Thaumaturge's Lab This allows you to research upgrades for your Thaumic Monkey. Monkey Training Facility: This building allows you to research upgrades for the Sergeant Monkey. cost:$2200. Level 20. Reconitum archer school This building allows you to research upgrades for Reconitum Archers. The most Powerful upgrades requires special buildings before you can unlock them. Melee training area This lets you research upgrades for the sword monkey. Firework Research Facility Allows researching upgrades for the Firework Turret. Cost: 3000 City Cash Shifting Powerplant Allows researching upgrades for the Shift Tower. Cost: 4000 City Cash Magical Fortress Allows researching upgrades for the Druid. Cost: 2500 City Cash Chemical Testing Facility Allows researching upgrades for the Alchemist. Cost: 2000 City Cash Mining Center Allows researching upgrades for the Miner Monkey. Cost: 1500 City Cash Special Buildings Not all upgrades can be researched at Upgrade Buildings! Put your conceptions for buildings that unlock powerful upgrades here. The links still leads to the towers' page. Wither Shrine Unlocks the Cloud of Decay upgrade, which is the tier 4 upgrade on Path 1 for the Poison Emitter. Cost: 7800 City Cash. Power Used: 20. Time to Build: 6 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 20000. Unlock: Level 44. Size: 1x1. Toxic Precipitation Research Plant Unlocks the Poison Storm upgrade, which is the tier 4 upgrade on Path 2 for the Poison Emitter. Cost: 7700 City Cash. Power Used: 70. Time to Build: 6 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 18000. Unlock: Level 44. Size: 1x2 (horizontal) Underground Geyser Complex Here, Danmaku Monkeys learn how to control the extreme power of nuclear fusion in the form of a Yatagarasu. This deadly new power will give the bloons reason to fear you now. (Unlocks Nuclear Fusion upgrade for the Danmaku Monkey.) Requires Mountain terrain Cost: 25,000 City Cash Power Concentration and Conservation Lab Need some more power to the Bloonouflauger? Hah! Nothing to worry! This research lab increases its performance on conservating AND concentrating energy! It will unlock its feared ability, Overload, spreading power and energy all over the place for massing bloon annihilation! (Unlocks the Overload upgrade for the Bloonouflauger. Requires mountain terrain.) Cost: 35,000 City Cash Sledgehammer Magic Den Want to drop sledgehammers from the sky? Well, it takes more than metalworks to make that happen. With this, you can get the Master of the Hammers upgrade for your Hammer Monkey. Requires Jungle or Volcano terrain. Cost: 20,000 City Cash Mace Construction Factory If you want to pummel bloons into the earth with spikes at the end of sticks, you can't do it without the best maces available. Unlocks Mace Lord upgrade for the Hammer Monkey. Requires Desert terrain. Cost: 20,000 City Cash Advanced Mathematics Research Building This building is needed to get your Math Monkeys up to tier 4 or 5 upgrades! Cost: 75,000 City Cash. Massive Energy Generator Complex To generate the vast amounts of energy required for Protection Shield and Surge Shield upgrades for the Decoy Monkey, get this building! Cost: 50,000 City Cash. Rubber Toughener Assembly Line This building produces the materials required to toughen up Rubber and research the Super Rubber and Extreme Rubber Upgrades for Decoy Monkey! Cost: 40,000 City Cash. Beam Enlargification and Airship Destruction Base This building allow Tier 4 Anti-Special Monkey upgrades to be researched ! Cost: 35,000 City Cash Vortex Epicness Facility You can buy the Tier 4 upgrade for Gravitational Sucker here ! Cost: 40,000 City Cash Bloontonium Test Site This is where new forms of Bloontonium is tested for use in Bloontonium Gun's Tier 4 and 5 Upgrades on Path 1! Cost: 65,000 City Cash and 5,000 Bloontonium. Radiation Control Lab This lab is required to control Bloontonium's Radiation and unlock the Bloontonium Gun's Abilities. Cost: 100,000 City Cash and 7,500 Bloontonium. Bloonchipper Construction Lab Building the best Bloonchippers unlocks the new Tier 4 & 5 Upgrades for the Bloonchipper. Cost: 9,000 City Cash Ultimate Tools Production Lab Creating the most powerful tools unlocks the mighty Tier 4 & 5 Upgrades for the Monkey Engineer. Catastrophic Earthquake Research Lab To cause the most catastrophic earthquakes, you need to get this special lab. Cost: 30,000 Extreme Pit Creation Facility In order to collapse the entire screen, you need this powerful facility. Cost: 60,000 Requires: Collapsed Pit Area: 3x3 Wormhole Research Facility This facility allows you to research the powerful portable holes to destroy bloons. Cost: 32,000 Area: 2x2 Ultimate Cursed Grounds This amazing area allows you to unleash the ultimately brutal curse onto bloons. Cost: 75,000 Requires: Cursed Grounds Area: 3x3 Dark Plasma Destruction Facility This allows you to research dark plasma and other dark powers, as well as providing storage for 25 dark bloontonium, allowing you to raid cities with dark bloons, and also, infuse things. Cost:190,000 Level requirement:40 Requires: Plasma Vortex Terrain Area:2x4 General's Mansion This allows you to research the Monkey General upgrade for the Monkey sergeant. Cost:$45,000 Power:45 2x2 area Sherriff's Office This allows you to house a Sherriff Monkey, and research the upgrade "Sherriff monkey"for our sergeants. Cost:33,000 Power:25 1x1 area. REquires plains terrain. FMIB This building allows you to research the awesome FMIB head upgrade, allowing for massive bloon poppage. Cost:140,000 Power:70 2x2 area. George Monkeyton's Office This allows you to research the awesome upgrade George monkeyton, abnd its awesome abilities to destroy bloons. Cost:190,000 Power:100 3x3 area. Requires Desert terrain to build. Plasma blade Research Lab This allows you to unlock plasma arrows for Reconitum archers,Plasma Spike balls for dart monkeys. Cost:$12000. Reconitum archer plasma crystal array Unlocks the Plasma Blasts Upgrade. Can Only be Placed on Plasma Crystal Forest of C. A. R. A. Costs: $75000. Secret blade formula This reveals a secret material used for the omega blade. Cost - $12000 Power - 50 Requires 3x2 area Melee fitness palace This exercises the sword monkeys enough to achieve the sword blitz ability! Cost - $4500 Power - 30 Requires 2x2 area MvM Buildings Deployment of bloons are necessary to defending your city against other players eager to attack you! Put your conceptions for buildings that enable deployment of certain bloons here or help with the production of bloontonium. The links will lead you to the bloon it allows you to research. (If that is what it does) Big BAD blimp Hanger This Building allows the construction of the purple monstrosity itself, the BAD cost:130000 area : 3x4 unlock : 25 xp: 4000 build time : 3 days power used : 100 Air Fortress Installation Grounds Allows the research of the terrifying A.F.O.M.D.s. The 9 tiles that it is placed on must include at least one Snow Terrain. Cost: 480000 City Cash. Power Used: 150. Time to Build: 10 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 18800. Unlock: Level 48. Size: 3x3. Extra Gas Tank Research Facility Allows the research of the gigantic M.T.T.O.S.s. The 12 tiles that it is placed on must include at least two Grass Terrains. Cost: 46000 City Cash. Power Used: 200. Time to Build: 12 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 19800. Unlock: Level 48. Size: 3x4. Bloontonium Mine Produces Blootonium as fast as a Blootonium Generator and has the same capacity. It produces Blootonium 3 times faster if one of the tiles is a Volcano Terrain (doesn't stack if both tiles are Volcanoes). It has double the capacity of a Generator if placed on a Caves Terrain (Also doesn't stack if both are Caves). Triple speed AND double capacity if 1 tile is Volcano and the other is Cave. Both tiles can be only Mountain Terrains, Volcano Terrains, and Cave Terrains. Cost: 5000 City Cash. Power Used: 40. Time to Build: 4 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 3000. Unlock: Level 28. Size: 2x1. (vertical) Reconitum mine This building allows the production of Reconitium bloons. C. A. R. A. Hangar This building allows The production of the Mighty C. A. R. A. The Greek Observatory of Amazing Blimp Science This building was only discovered recently (in 2011), despite it being built Eons ago by the first Bloon Popping Warmasters and Ancient Monkey Philosophers. Now that It's been discovered, you can build your own then Command and Conquer with the New Blimps you've reseached n this magnificent but mysterious facility!!! This Building Allows deployment of the Star Blimps (O.M.E.G.A. , A.L.P.H.A. , E.T.A. , O.M.I.C.R.O.N. , S.I.G.M.A. ) Cost: 75,000 City Cash. High-speed Airship Servicing Facility This building is specially designed to construct and outfit the fastest blimps known to monkey-kind! Speed is of the essence when raiding other cities, after all! (Enables construction of T.U.R.B.O.s, D.D.T.s (a more balanced version that does not have lead and black bloon abilities), S.W.I.F.T.s, S.C.O.U.T.s , and R.I.F.T.s) Cost: 52,000 City Cash R. O. C. H. A. hangar A huge hangar is needed to build a R. O. C. H. A. The required size of the hangar is even greater than the size of the Gargantuan Vessel assembly yard. Cost: $180,000 City Cash. Requires 3x4 tiles. High Explosive Blimp Facility This building can create the high explosive Nuke Bloons, Suicide Bloons and the S.U.I.C.I.D.E. and is built to withstand their strong explosions. Cost: 50,000 City Cash Metal Photoshopped Blimp Lab This building can create the whole element table series!(allows the construction of the alkali blimp series)Cost: 12,500 City Cash Astronomical Star-implementing Facility Tired of no epicness because almost no bloon explodes? Well, with this building, you can research the Starburst property, made from stars themselves to inflict the pain towers make to the bloons to the towers temselves! (Allows use of the Starburst property). Cost: 45,000 City Cash User Cloning Lab This allows sending of user bloons and blimps! (Allows all bloons in TOO MANY USER REFERENCES except its final boss to be sent) Cost: 500,000 City Cash Forgotten lab tech A blueprint was collected once upon a time for the older version of the D.E.F.E.N.D.E.R, it's weaker than the modern cousin, with thinner armor and a lower powered engine. However it is still very useful to back up your most powerful war machines. Cost: 80,000 City cash Advanced Tech Add Tech to your army! the amazing Neon Bloon, Steampunk Bloon and Train Bloon are able to be trained with this! Cost : 75,000 City Cash Multi-Form Technology Lab Recent forays into bloon territory have revealed this extremely powerful multi-form shadowy blimp. Quickly, build this before someone else deploys a V.A.M.P.I.R.E. and sends it to your city! (Enables construction of V.A.M.P.I.R.E.s) Requires Volcano Terrain. (because Crimson Form) Cost: 250,000 City Cash Ground-Based Blimp Construction Facility These super-dense blimps crawl along the ground, unlike others. But, being closer to Earth gives these more power over the flighty air blimps. Deploy them first before someone else does! (Enables the construction of Derp's T.A.N.K.s, D.R.I.L.L.s, and P.A.N.Z.E.R.s) Cost: 250,000 City Cash D.I.E Building Site This was made for war. three super powerful things can be constructed with this! These guys either need quick reactions to beat or 100% trying to push through your defence! (allows construction of Axe B.L.O.O.N, L.O.L, L.E.L and T.O.U.R.E) Cost: 150,000 City Cash *Upgrade : Allows D.I.E's to be fully made and pushed into the fabrics of reality! Cost: 750,000 City Cash Sandstone Consruction Kilt Sandstone construction kilts allow you to make Glass Bloons and give bloons shield property! ALL plasma/laser attacks will become useless! but remember this only tops leads and lower! Cost: 5,000 City Cash Wool Ball Warehouse With this, you can buy and send some Catbloons, C.A.T., and even the destructive M.E.O.W. ! They need to be individually researched. Cost: 15,000 City Cash House of the Ultimate Monkey Allows you to send the almighty KOAB against your friends and become the ultimate monley! Cost: 150,000 city cash Titan Construction Hangar Allows you to send in the Mech-Class Bloons to boost your arsenal of bloon destruction! Cost: 20,000 City Cash Floating Fortress Inflationatior Allows the dastardly Floating Fortresses to be unleashed! The must each be researched individually. Cost: 30,000 city cash, 10 bloonstones, 24 hours Bio-Lab This is used to slowly generate Infest pods that can be used to infest your own bloons/blimps! This gives all of the buffs given by enemy infest pods! It's reccomended that the pods are used on carriers. Cost: 70,000 cash, 5 bloonstones, 2 days. Requirements: You must've beaten the Epidemic event. Wool and Animal-Based Products Storage Chamber To create the B.E.S.T.I.A, you need this massive chamber. Cost: 175,000 cash, 3 days Rank: 30 Blockade Runner Research and Creation Facility To create the S.I.E.G.E, which can run through defenses, you need this facility. Cost: 175,000 cash, 3 days Rank: 30 Advanced Bloontonium Storage Plant An advanced storage unit that can store 2,500 bloontonium Cost: 10,000 cash Minimum Rank: 18 Elite Bloontonium Storage Plant An elite storage plant that stores an elite 7,000 bloontonium Cost: 35,000 cash Minimum Rank: 28 Space: 2x2 Ultimate Bloontonium Storage Plant An amazing storage system that stores a whopping 20,000 bloontonium Cost: 100,000 cash Minimum Rank: 42 Space: 3x3 Zeppelin Sports Fields Range To create the P.A.R.K.E.R., which can speed through, you need this facility. *Cost: **10 NK coins **500,000 City Cash **65 Bloonstones **350 power **4 Dart Monkey Buildings *Minimum Rank: 54 *Space: 4x4 Fireworks Lab Allows you to create fast and explosive Firework Bloons * Cost: * 10,000 City Cash * 6 Hours * 1 Bombing Range to be destroyed for 3 minute * 200 XP when finished Gunmetal Powerplant Only the gunmetal fans or crazy people can build this dangerous powerplant * 325,000 City Cash * 50 Bloonstones * 2 Full Days! * Minimum Rank: 34 * Space: 2x2 * Research: 2 Full Days! * Requires Gunmetal Area * Allows Sending Steel Bloons, Gunmetal Bloons, And the mighty G.U.N.M.E.T.A.L. * Research Costs 200,000 City Cash and 50 Bloonstones Robotic Titan Creator Only the richest, craziest, meanest, and - let's just say this - overpowered monkey cities would have the eligibility to create a building with the items needed to create the crazy, huge, and heavy R.O.B.O.T. to send at opponent monkeys. Monkey Jesus help us all. Building Cost: $650,000 Time to Build: 3 days 12 hours (half a week!) XP Earned from Building: 65000 XP Research Cost: $1,000,000 and 500 Bloonstones Time to Research: 2 days 18 hours XP Earned from Researching: 20000 XP Fiery Blimp Constructing Plant To send the fiery, fast, powerful, and deadly B.E.A.S.T., you will need this crazy construct plant. Building Cost: $900,000 Time to Build: 5 days XP Earned from Building: 100000 XP Research Cost: $1,500,000 and 750 Bloonstones Time to Research: 3 days 6 hours XP Earned from Researching: 75000 XP Gigantic Airship Hangar Allows you to create a powerful bilmp, Big Airship of Doom! Requires: * 200,000 City Cash * 200 Energy * 1 week to finish When finished, it gives you 3000 XP. Elite Purple Energy Lab Allows you to create the immune Purple Bloon! Requires: *12,500 City Cash *125 Energy *12 hours to finish When finished, it gives you 125 XP. Tank Storage Unit Allows you to create tank themed bloons Requires: * 750,000 City Cash * 500 Energy * 1 Month to finish * Space 3x3 * Rank 40! Research Requires: * 600,000 City Cash * 125 Bloonstones * 3 Weeks Rewards * Allows sending T.A.N.K.s and O.V.E.R.D.R.I.V.E.s * 1,000,000 Xp in total. * Achievement: Tank Elite worth 250 AP Resource Buildings You will need resources to obtain... well... pretty much anything, really. XD Put your conceptions for buildings that assist with the gathering of resources here. Collapsing Terrain Energy Conserver This wonderful machine affects all buildings placed on the same terrain as the Conserver. All buildings that has a least 1 tile with the same terrain type as the Conserver will use half Power! (effect does not stack with other Conservers) Cost: 350000 City Cash. Power Used: 0. Time to Build: 6 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Building: 10000. Unlock: Level 38. Size: 1x1. Level 2: All buildings that has a least 1 tile with the same terrain type as the upgraded Conserver will use NO Power now!' '''Cost: 500000 City Cash. Power Used: 0. Time to Upgrade: 10 days. XP Received Upon Completion of Upgrading: 15000. Unlock: Level 50. Size: 1x1. Bloontonium Power Plant This special building uses Bloontonium to generate power. And not just some power, lots and lots of power! (Generates 100 power at the cost of 200 Bloontonium per Bloontonium Power Plant) Cost: 3,000 City Cash Magic Orb Produces a random item every hour! *Possibilities *500 Coins (50%) *500 Bloontonium (40%) *500 Bloontonium and 500 Coins (6%) *25 Bloonstones (4%) Cost : 30,000 City Cash Geothermal Energy Production This building produces energy with the boiling water contained in geysers. However, you obviously need a geyser field first. (Generates 300 Power per G.E.P.) ''Requires Geyser Field terrain. Cost: 3,000 City Cash Drilling depotCategory:Gameplay Mechanics Produces the Mining variation of the BOEDS, makes significant amounts of ores if near a ore-rich spot. Bloonstone DrillerCategory:Bloons Monkey City Conceptions Gives 1 bloonstone per 12 minutes. Cost 50 bloonstones and 15,000 city cash, and 8 hours. Has an upgrade that cost 70 bloonstones and 35,000 cash, and 10 hours to make it create 1 bloonstone per 4 minutes. Requires mt. bloonstone to build. Gold Production Building An alternative to the Banana Farm. Processes Gold into Coins, automatically giving 50 City Cash per 10 minutes. Every upgrade makes the building produce City Cash faster and increase the number of City Cash to produce. Max Level is 3. Cave Terrain is required to build. Costs: 100 (When Building), 250 (For Level 2), 300 (For Level 3) Bloonstone Generator Gives 10 Bloonstones per 5 minutes. *200,000 City Cash *2000 Bloonstones *200 Energy *1 week to finish When finished, it gives you 3000 XP.